Abend 46
Itell.jpg|Wenige sehen Itell nahe und können davon berichten Itell2.jpg|Noch weniger sehen ihn in Action Voriger Abend - Nächster Abend Der Auftrag Alles wie immer. Der Regen prasselt an die Scheiben. Es war wieder ein grauer Morgen in diesem lausigen Drecksloch, hier, wo sich Goblins und Hyänen Gute Nacht sagen. „Aber es gibt hier keine gute Nacht, es gibt hier nur mich“, dachte er, „Immer nur mich.“ Dann schüttelte ihn ein Hustenanfall. Alles war wie immer. Der Restalkohol lag ihm schwer auf den Lidern, draußen tobte der Verkehr der Stadt. „Wiederaufbau, wozu“, murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin, als er eine Bewegung an der Tür wahrnahm. Als sich ein vorsichtiger Kopf hereinsteckte, ein Junge, wieder keine Frau, der Lord schickte ihm keine Frauen mehr, keine mysteriösen Damen im roten Kleid, als ihm das alles durch den Kopf ging, stand er schon hinter der Tür, den Finger am Abzug, den Pfeil am Hinterkopf des Boten. „Bitte, bitte, husten Sie jetzt nicht“. Verdammt, alles wie immer. Einmal hatte er gehustet, und Scarnettis Diener hatten eine Woche zu tun Blut, Eingeweide und Hirn wegzukratzen. Verdammte Sauerei. „Spuck’s aus und verschwinde. Ich will keinen sehen“, flüsterte er. Der Bote war weg, nur der Angstschweiß war noch da. Er konnte diese Stadt riechen, die Rauschmittel, die der Priester nahm, das Parfum fremder Frauen an diesem eitlen Shoanti-Barbaren, den sie hier für einen Polizisten hielten, jede Kategorie Scheiße, in der die feinen Bürger hier ihre Hände badeten und natürlich das Gift am Ärmel von Lord Scarnetti selbst. Er zündete sich wieder eine Pfeife an, um seine Nase und seinen Gaumen zu betäuben. Ohne Betäubung war Sandpoint ohnehin nicht zu ertragen, er dreht geistesabwesend einen Stein zwischen den Fingern. „Die Helden sind also in der Stadt, die Idioten, die die Stadt von ihrem eigenen selbstgewählten Untergang bewahren und jetzt brauchen sie ein Kindermädchen, dass sie sich nicht selbst verletzen, wenn sie ihre großen Heldentaten für das Allgemeinwohl vollbringen“, er hustete - fast mit Sympathie, „Nützliche Idioten, Aufregung, und am Ende braucht es immer einen wie mich, der die Ruhe wiederherstellt, Ruhe und Frieden.“ Er zog sich die Kapuze ins Gesicht. Alles wie immer. Riesenfischen am Nachmittag Eine kleine Runde durch Sandpoint hatte alles Wissenswerte zu Tage gefördert. Aminyl, Meynark, Kyra und Merz hatten sich in der Stadt beim Wiederaufbau zu schaffen gemacht. Seit dem Angriff der Steinriesen waren nur vier Tage vergangen. Die Retter der Stadt waren kurz verschwunden gewesen, in Magnimar in die Zauberakademie gestolpert, und hatten sich einen speziellen Zauberspruch in einer Phiole besorgt. Er war zufrieden, es hatte gut geklappt: „Wenn Menschen nichts zu tun haben, kommen sie auf Gedanken, wenn Helden nichts zu tun haben, kommen sie auf besonders große Gedanken. Das können wir in Sandpoint nicht brauchen“, hatte Lord Scarnetti gesagt, „Ich will nicht, dass hier jemand meinen eigenen Wiederaufbau stört, sorg dafür“, ein Blick, „sorg bitte dafür, dass sie beschäftigt sind“. Er drehte an einem Stein in seiner Tasche, „Irgendwas Heldenhaftes. Du kennst dich ja mit so was aus, du warst ja mal selbst bei der Truppe.“ Kein Problem, er drehte weiter an dem Stein und murmelte. Die vier Helden holten den Riesen mit einer Winde heraus. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Phiole in Magnimar war und dafür dass die Winde bereit steht, auch dafür dass Arbeiter am Hafen sind, die den Riesen finden und nun saß er oben und beobachtete, wie die Helden Heldentaten vollbrachten. Sie holten jetzt den Steinmetz Syret, einen ehrlichen Arbeiter in der siebten Generation, es schüttelte ihn bei dem Gedanken, er hustete und drehte den Stein. Hatte er wieder mit dem Stein gesprochen? Es wurde in den letzten Monaten immer schwerer lebendige und tote Sachen auseinander zu halten. „Es gibt nur Tote und Noch-Nicht Tote“, dachte er. Und jetzt kommt auch noch Ras Korbet, der Schmied. Da waren die Helden sicher tapfer gewesen, vor allem Meynark und hatten sicher auch diplomatisches Geschick bewiesen und Gold abgeliefert, damit der alte Griesgram kommt. Obwohl er alle schon zuvor bestochen hatte, damit die Handwerker sich herablassen hier Heldentaten ermöglichen. „Lassen sich zweimal bezahlen. Handwerker, jaja, Scarnettis Wiederaufbau...“, er war schon längst nicht mehr Scarnettis Handlanger, Scarnetti war eine nützliche Tarnung - für seinen Wiederaufbau. Der Schmied kettete den Stein an, die Helden bemühten sich dem Schmied das Offensichtliche - ein versteinerter Steinriese - nicht zu sagen, der Schmied spielte mit, die Bezahlung war gut. Der Baumeister baute ihnen den Riesen wieder zusammen. Da hörte er was hinter sich. Einer fehlte unten auf dem Platz. Merz. Leichtsinnig. Unüberlegt. Alles wie immer. Kein Kampf, kein Geständnis, keine Folter Jetzt kommt er die Dachrinne herauf, vorher eine gut platzierte Ablenkung, Katzen auf einem nahen Dach. „Amüsant“, dachte er und das brachte ihn wieder zum Husten. Er bildete sich sogar ein Merz zu riechen. „Zeig dich oder lebe mit den Konsequenzen“. Unsichtbares Gefuchtel, Itell konnte sich lebhaft die Bemühungen von Merz vorstellen und feuerte einen seiner Pfeile in die Richtung ab, in der er den früheren Kollegen vermutete. Ein erstickter Schrei, ein dumpfer Schlag, am Boden tauchte einen zusammengekrümmte Gestalt auf. Schönes Hemd, unschöne Blutspritzer. Seine Pfeilspitze zeigte schon wieder in eine andere Richtung. Der Zauberer Aminyl höchst persönlich, etwas plumper seit er kein Elf mehr ist. Offensichtlich per Botschaft alarmiert und der gute Meynark, Stadtwächter, aufrechter Sohn der Stadt, Namensgeber zukünftiger Seitengassen in kleinen Vororten, „Freut mich euch wieder zusehen“, der Mangel an Übung im Sprechen, ließ nur ein Krächzen herauskommen. Er hatte nichts zu sagen, er hatte viel zu tun. Sie wollten nicht kämpfen, sondern reden und auch noch wissen was er tut. „Ich beobachte euch. Ich bleibe hier und schaue zu und ihr geht da unten mit dem Riesen zu Werk. Arbeitsteilung, einverstanden?“. Sie waren einverstanden und nahmen Merz mit. Diese dunkelhäutige Heilerin gestikulierte wild und Aminyl schmierte die Entsteinerungspaste auf den Riesen. Dass der wieder am Leben war, merkte man an dem Blut, dass ihm aus dem Mund spritzte. „Gut gemacht, Jungs“, keuchte der Beobachter auf dem Dach. Ein Schrei gellte über den leeren Platz, der Riese war nicht ganz zufrieden damit gefesselt vor Zwergen zu liegen. Aminyl sprach ihn auf riesisch an, der Riese quittierte die Bemühungen mit Hohn, „Besiegt von Menschen, was für eine Schande für das Plateauvolk!“ Der Riese will lieber sterben, als reden. „Verständliche Einstellung. Sie bringen nichts aus dem siechen Riesensandsack heraus“, dachte er und jetzt streiten sie, gleich beginnen sie wieder zu denken. „Das ist der alte Konflikt von Gesinnungsethik versus Verantwortungsethik.“ Es war wieder soweit. Sie brauchen mich, sie reden schon wieder. Gleich kommen sie auf Ideen. „Ihr geht mal eurer Wege und in einer Stunde treffen wir uns in der Kathedrale und dann ich weiß alles was unser grauer Freund hier zu sagen hat“. Merz ist gegen meine kleine Geständnishilfe, dann auch Kyra und Meynark, schließlich fällt auch Aminyl um. Alles wie immer. Ausflug in die Berge Schließlich wird den Helden klar, dass der Steinriese wirklich nur gegen freies Geleit sprechen will. Er brüllt etwas von Mindenhall herum, wo seine Ahnen auf ihn warten. Die warten nicht mehr lange. Ein Wahrheitsserum muss her und sichere Verwahrung. Itell atmete auf, einmal musste er nicht eingreifen, die Gruppe findet selbst einen ganz brauchbaren Ausweg. Sie schaffen den Riesen zu Skulls Crossing in eine Zelle, die magisch verschlossen ist und wollen sich bei Madame Vashanti ein Serum besorgen. Die alte Hexe tut so, als ob sie sie erwarten würde. Soweit reicht ihre Erinnerung noch, dass sie das sagen kann, was man ihr vor einer halben Stunde, eine Dolchspitze auf der Brust, vorgesagt hat. Braves Mädchen. Noal den Varisianer, Freund des längst verblichenen Galstak hat seine Vergangenheit eingeholt. Itell beschleicht das Gefühl, sich immer öfter in der Gesellschaft von Toten aufzuhalten. Madame Vashanti improvisiert ein bisschen, denkt er, als sich zwei der Helden, Merz und Kyra, die Karten legen lassen. Es ist leider schwer durch den Wagen zu verstehen, was sie sagt. Die Besprechung in der Taverne ist umso wichtiger: Wie alle guten Heldengruppen besprechen auch seine ehemaligen Kollegen ihren gefinkelten Plan ausführlich beim Abendessen. Merz wird sich in einen Oger verwandeln, sie werden den Riesen zum Reden bringen. Sie werden ihm von Gerüchten erzählen, die sie gehört haben und ihn so dazu bringen einem befreundeten Oger alles zu sagen, damit er aus der Zelle kommt. Sie werden ihm Wasser geben, das mit dem Serum versetzt ist. Ein guter Plan von braven Menschen. Wenn sie morgen zur Zelle kommen werden, wird der Riese aber schon tot sein. Diese Burschen sind stur. Unwillkürlich fühlte er selbst seinen Puls. Er ging nach hause, vielleicht würde er später etwas spüren, er hatte ja die ganze Nacht Zeit sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal ruhig geschlafen hatte. Alles wie immer. Am nächsten Tag sagten die langen Gesichter von Kyra, Merz, Aminyl und Meynark alles. Der Riese war tot, war gegen die Wand gelaufen bis er umgekippt war. Da hat es auch nicht geholfen, dass Kyra die Sonnengöttin angerufen hat und Merz ihr hinterherstolpert. Der dumpfe Steindepp hatte vorher noch ein Zeichen an die Wand gemalt, dass seine Gebirgsgottheit darstellt. Gute Vorstellung, großes Drama. Wenigstens eine Leiche, die er hier nicht selbst wegräumen musste. Der Wiederaufbau seiner Stadt ging voran. Die Helden müssen bald mit etwas Neuem beschäftigt werden. Der nächste Bote kommt bestimmt. Lord Scarnetti fürchtet sich. Das Drecksloch ändert sich nicht. Aber es ist sein Drecksloch. Scarnetti glaubt noch, dass er am Drücker ist. Er rollt langsam den Stein in seiner Tasche, um seine Finger zu spüren und keucht. Alles wie immer. Voriger Abend Nächster Abend